El fin del comienzo
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Annabeth y Percy jamas imaginaron que lo que comenzó como un pequeño accidente terminaría en algo grande.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".

* * *

><p>Dedicatoria.<p>

Este fic es para Alada Demon mi Amiga Invisible del Intercambio Navideño del Foro El Monte Olimpo.

Este fic es para ti.

Espero que te guste leerlo, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

No tengo más que decir. A excepción de:

Ojala que hayas tenido una feliz navidad.

Y que te deseo un Feliz y próspero año nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo.

A veces basta una llamada de atención para darte cuenta de la realidad, poner los pies en la tierra y ordenar tus prioridades. Y si bien está el dicho de "La tercera es la vencida", es también de conocimiento universal que en cuanto a la gente y los errores que cometes podría afectarles de maneras muy serias.

Por lo que hay que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos y más por los que amamos, porque si la mayoría de la cosas tienen solución, no significa que también las personas la tengan.

Puesto que la gente es frágil.

A veces podría no haber vuelta atrás y las consecuencias podrían ser irreversibles y por completo destructivas.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 1: El Comienzo.

Todo comenzó cuando a mi maravilloso cerebro se le ocurrió ponerse amnésico.

Verán, era 9 de agosto y estaba a menos de 2 semanas de empezar mis estudios universitarios lo cual me tenía emocionada porque había conseguido entrar en Columbia, que tenía el mejor programa de Arquitectura. Y lo había logrado.

Increíble.

Estaba caminando por el campamento luego de la cena buscando a Percy por todas partes cuando siento que alguien me tomó del brazo.

Era Percy.

-Hey, listilla ¿Me buscabas?-preguntó sonriendo muy presuntuoso.

-Tal vez-dije casual.

Y en respuesta a eso solo se río.

De ahí nos fuimos al porche de su cabaña, nos sentamos abrazados el uno del otro en silencio.

-Y bien, ¿tienes algo que hacer el último día del campamento?-preguntó mirándome.

-No realmente-dije sonriendo.

-¿Te gustaría hacer algo?-preguntó algo nervioso. ¿O era mi imaginación?

-Claro que… ¡No!-dije gritando de repente.

-Ok, ¿Por qué gritas?-dijo asombrado.

-Es que se me había olvidado que de hecho sí que tengo algo que hacer-le dije algo apenada.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que como voy a entrar a la universidad, abrieron cursos foros introductorios sobre las materias y varios temas más, y Atenea me inscribió como regalo por mi cumpleaños-expliqué extasiada.

Porque si podía entrar algo más preparada a mi carrera sería mejor para mí. Además de ser un detalle muy bueno considerado de mi madre, dado que casi nunca tenía detalles así. Era una oportunidad valiosa que no pensaba desaprovechar.

-¿Vas a ir?-inquirió con cierto rastro de tristeza.

-¿No quieres que vaya?-pregunté algo molesta.

-Claro que sí, porque es una gran oportunidad-respondió sonriendo en grande.

-Aw, gracias pero ¿No te molesta?-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-No, ¿Por qué lo haría?-dijo suspirando.

-Porque querías hacer planes -comenté riendo.

-Cierto-dijo coincidiendo.

-Pero no creo que sea nada importante que no se pueda posponer o ¿sí?-dije preguntando al final.

Lo vi en algo parecido a un debate interno haciéndome preguntar qué pasaba con él.

Total cualquier día se puede.

-Está bien-me respondió al final.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir porque me queda un par de cosas que empacar-dije parándome y abrazándolo.

-Está bien, suerte-dijo dándome un casto beso.

Después de haberlo visto me fui directo a mi cabaña que estaba más o menos sola. Ignore eso y me puse a empacar mis cosas. Ropa, mi daga y algún que otro libro.

Creo que era lo más esencial que podía llevar a la universidad.

La otra cosa buena era que no estaría sola, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Puesto que cuando ya empezaran las clases, las chicas (Piper, Hazel, Thalia) vendrían a estudiar conmigo y gracias a las influencias que tenía el padre de Piper, ya teníamos un departamento dentro del campus solo para nosotras 4. Y creo que si era eso o tener que compartir piso con desconocidas y tener que dar explicaciones cuando mi vida de semidiosa interviniera en mi vida escolar, creo que preferiría hacerlo con chicas que si bien saben lo que es, lo han vivido por cuenta propia.

Así que sí. Yo sería de las pocas que se irían antes para entrar a un curso introductorio.

-¿Estas lista?-preguntó Malcolm acercándose.

-Más o menos-respondí sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-preguntó curioso.

-Mañana-respondí bajando mis maletas dejándolas al pie de la litera.

-¿Mañana? ¿Porque?-preguntó el con cara de duda.

-Bueno porque mañana por la tarde empiezan los cursos y si me voy en la mañana me da el tiempo perfecto para llegar-le expliqué sentándome en una cama.

-¿Cuándo regresas?-preguntó.

-Um, al campamento hasta que tenga que venir sino hasta el verano, ¿porque?-le dije.

Hubo un pequeño tic o eso creo y después pudo responder.

-No, por nada-dijo él.

-Ok, está bien-dije.

-Suerte-me deseó y se fue a su cama.

Poco a poco cada uno de mis hermanos fue llegando a la cabaña, poniéndose pijamas y acostándose en sus respectivas camas.

Poco después del amanecer me había levantado. No sabía porque. En el sentido en el que yo me levantaba siempre a la misma hora pero esta vez fue más temprano de lo normal y con el sentimiento de ansiedad e incomodidad como compañera.

Lo atribuí a que era la primera vez que abandonaba el campamento de forma más permanente que en años anteriores. Es como el miedo de abandonar lo conocido por tener un nuevo comienzo.

Poco después del desayuno estaba en el bosque subiendo mis maletas a la camioneta donde Argos me llevaría la estación de autobuses.

-¿Estas lista?-me preguntó Percy.

-Más me vale-le respondí sonriendo.

-Bueno pues espero que todo vaya bien, y cuídate ¿vale?-me dijo dándome un abrazo nervioso.

-No te preocupes y gracias. Si me encuentro un monstruo serás el primero en saberlo así que solo espera la llamada de alerta roja-bromeé viéndolo reír.

-La señorita Chase bromeando, en definitiva algo no va bien-se quejó el poniendo su mano en mi frente.

-Tonto-dije sacándole la lengua.

-Solo un poco-contraatacó.

Lo mire fijamente por un momento.

Me había acostumbrado a pasar todo el tiempo con él, casi cada verano desde que lo había conocido además de estar juntos en varias misiones, haber pasado por cosas que nunca pensé que serían posibles.

Totalmente peligrosas y mortíferas.

Por lo que nada se podía comparar con mi simple partida a la universidad. Algo tan mundano y sin peligro además del de pasar lo exámenes, estudiar y hacer proyectos.

Así que viendo eso….

¿Porque sentía que algo no iba bien? ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de despedida? Como si se tratara de un mal augurio.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó Percy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, es solo que será nuevo no tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo-confesé desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, he de decir que es costumbre mía pulular a tu lado, pero nada que no se pueda resolver por un tiempo, ¿verdad?-me dijo tomándome de las manos.

-Cierto-coincidí dándole un apretón.

-Todo estará bien-dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Recuerdo que al menos por un par de segundos me aferre a él. Tal y como lo hice la última vez antes de que desapareciera por meses o como cuando estuvimos en el laberinto.

Siempre habría despedidas entre nosotros y eso era seguro. Pero para mí el despedirme de Percy cada vez era más difícil, ya fuera porque eran un montón de recuerdos o porque todo esto que sentía en el corazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Así que en el abrazo inhale su aroma lo estreche contra mí y me jure que no era nada malo el irme, que solo sería un breve adiós.

Me estaba poniendo más dramática que una hija de afrodita. No era de mi estilo. Pero esta vez lo ignore, porque después de todo tengo un lado sentimental y dejarlo salir no era malo.

No cuando es por la persona que quiero.

-Te amo-le susurre al oído escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco que formaba su cuello.

-Y yo a ti Annabeth, y yo a ti-respondió en voz baja.

Después de que me despedí de él siguieron los demás.

Quirón, mis hermanos y hermanas, mis amigos, amigas, etc.

-Volveré pronto-juré al vacío.

Subí a la camioneta y cerrando los ojos conservando la imagen de la colina del campamento mestizo con mis amigos y mi novio ahí me fui.

De camino hacia lo que fuera que el futuro me tuviera.

Cosa de la que no tenía idea.

Cuando llegue al campus eran casi las 4 de la tarde.

Había llegado acompañada de una de las guías que tenía la universidad quien amablemente me dio un corto tour de camino a los dormitorios.

En la entrada del edificio donde estaba nuestro dormitorio todo lucia de maravilla. Varios estudiantes iban de aquí para allá con maletas, muebles o simplemente caminando en medio de alguna platica.

-Bien este es su edificio señorita Chase-me dijo la señora Williams.

-Gracias-dije despidiéndola con un asentimiento.

Justo cuando se fue, entre cargando mis maletas dejándolas cerca a la puerta que cerré detrás de mi admirando mi alrededor.

Todo era espacioso. Con grande ventanales, muebles elegantes y modernos. Muy lindo todo en general.

El día no había sido tan malo como pudo haber sido.

Con el transcurso de los días todo había ido medianamente bien.

Los cursos eran muy educativos, entretenidos e interesantes. Además de que encontrar a compañeros a quienes les emocionara lo que a mí era un plus.

Las chicas habían llegado 4 días después de mí.

Había sido algo muy ruidoso pero estaba bien.

Cada una se había acomodado en una habitación y le habíamos seguido con un maratón de películas y cosas por el estilo.

Fue algo bueno tener un tiempo de chicas como diría Piper.

Y fue cuando por fin llego el día que marque como uno de los más desastrosos de mi corta y joven vida, eso sin contar a los monstruos claro.

Pero en fin.

Iba de camino a la facultad de arquitectura de la universidad cuando me tope a Rachel. Algo inesperado para mí.

-Annabeth, hola-saludó con su habitual sonrisa.

Pocas veces como esta era que a pesar de haber arreglado las cosas entre nosotras y habernos hecho amigas, que me sentía incomoda con ella. Nada en su contra pero así eran las cosas.

-Hola Rachel-dije sonriéndole.

-¿Y qué tienes preparado?-me preguntó cuándo había empezado a caminar lo cual hizo que me diera la vuelta en redondo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos, tú sabes de que hablo-recordó pero yo seguí sin tener idea.

-¿Eh?-dije de nuevo quedando como tonta.

-Pensé que todo el misticismo era mucho pero fue tan genial que engañaste a todo mundo y bueno supongo que de eso se trataba-comentó riendo.

Ahí fue cuando puse stop definitivo.

-¿De qué hablas?-repetí.

Que fue lo que vio en mí no sabría decirlo, pero fue lo suficiente como para que se alarmara de verdad y de manera sorpresiva.

-De Percy-susurró acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué paso con él?-inquirí preocupada.

-Es su cumpleaños-respondió de modo incrédulo.

Me dejo fuera de combate.

-¡¿Qué?!-grité sorprendida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2 PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD.

¿Cómo lo había podido olvidarlo?

Dioses con que eso era.

Había sido demasiado tonta y olvidadiza como para haber dejado pasar eso y ahora todo haciendo corto circuito en mi cerebro.

-Oh, dioses-murmuré asustada.

Ignoré lo que sea que me hubiera estado diciendo Rachel y corrí en dirección a mi dormitorio en busca de las chicas y de ayuda de emergencia.

Cuando me di cuenta había llegado al departamento sin aliento y roja como un tomate.

-Annabeth, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hazel saliendo de la cocina.

-Hoy es 18, ¿cierto?-pregunté respirando entrecortadamente.

-Si-respondió.

-Maldición-dije para mis adentros.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Piper saliendo de no sé dónde seguida de Thalia.

Estaban las tres juntas así que aprovechando la oportunidad le conté todo.

De principio a fin acerca de cómo se me había olvidado el cumpleaños de Percy y solo me había acordado hasta que me había topado a Rachel.

Sus caras estupefactas fueron de foto.

-No puedo creerlo, al menos no de ti Annabeth-dijeron Thalia y Piper.

-Ohm, perdón por lo que diré pero Annabeth creo que es algo más complicado que el cúmplenos de Percy-agregó Hazel mirándome a mí y luego al suelo. Una y otra vez.

-Oh-dije con miedo.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Piper mirándola.

-De que hoy también es su aniversario-agregó Thalia palmeando mi espalda.

Ahí fue cuando exploté y grité como loca.

-De todas las cosas que se me pudieron haber olvidado, justamente es esa-dije riendo con ironía.

-Pero lo puedes arreglar hoy en la tarde-comentó Hazel animándome.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté triste.

-En la fiesta-respondió Piper por adelantado.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté de nuevo.

-En una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que organizo Rachel para Percy. Varios chicos del campamento irán y seria genial. ¿Verdad?-comentó Hazel sonriendo.

Pero no lo era tanto ahora que lo pensaba bien.

-Eso creo-dije inexpresiva.

Al final había dejado todo atrás para concentrarme solo en Percy.

Con ayuda de Piper me había vestido y todo iba bien.

Así que no sabía porque en cuanto habíamos llegado a la fiesta y había aparecido Percy, me sentía todo menos bien.

La fiesta estuvo bien.

Música, comida, baile, sorpresas, regalos y volver a ver a varios amigos. Lo malo es que muchos de ellos creían que lo de la fiesta era cosa mía.

"Nos engañaste" "Que buen plan" "Genial"

Pero nada de esto era obra mía.

Y solo empeoro cuando vi a Rachel paseando por ahí con Percy saludando a todos. Sonriendo, riendo y charlando. Juntos. Los dos.

Sé que era tonto querer reclamar algo que no tenía porque pero no me gustaba nada lo que pasaba. Pero debía de aceptar que era mi culpa.

Toda la noche me quede incómoda entre todo y todos a mí alrededor.

Así que en un momento en el que nadie me prestaba atención aproveché que estábamos en el último piso para irme a la azotea.

Me encontraba en la azotea envuelta en mi suéter mirando a la ciudad de noche.

-¿Annabeth?-preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Volteé y lo vi parado cerca de la puerta. Estaba muy guapo esta noche.

Había veces como esta cuando la veía que me quedaba colgada de su imagen y me recordaba que era un bonus que fuera lindo y sus ojos fueran hermosos.

-Percy-dije sonriendo tímida.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó acercándose.

-No-respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Segura?-preguntó viéndome.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no vuelves a la fiesta?-le dije tratando de animarlo.

-Ya acabo-dijo riendo.

-Oh-susurré.

-Además de que no se me hacía muy divertida de todas maneras-me dijo tomándome de la mano guiándome a una pequeña banca que había ahí.

Estuvimos abrazados durante varios minutos. Hasta que saquee lo que rondaba mi mente.

-Parecías estar divirtiéndote-le dije sin despejar la vista del paisaje.

-Um mas o menos pero no era lo mismo sin ti-me dijo dándome un ligero apretón el hombro con su mano.

-Lamento haber olvidado tú cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario-le dije suspirando triste.

-Hey no te preocupes, total que a mí se me olvido una vez-me contó separándose un poco para verme sonriente.

-Cierto-concordé.

-Ya estamos a mano-agregó guiñando un ojo.

-Pero tampoco te he traído regalo-me lamenté.

-Bueno eso sí que es una pena pero creo que sabré que pedir a cambio de eso, podría ser dinero, un coche, comida…-empezó a enumerar y veía como su sonrisa crecía cada vez más.

-Estoy sin efectivo pero creo que podría tener algo que te interese-dije mirándolo a los ojos haciendo un mini puchero.

-¿Es una buena oferta?-preguntó el arqueando una ceja.

-Tentadora diría yo-le respondí sonriente.

-¿De qué se trata?-inquirió mirándome fijamente.

-Un beso-solté feliz.

-No me parece que solo uno sea suficiente-contradijo meneando la cabeza.

-Bueno que te parecen 2 besos-ofrecí.

-Nop-negó decepcionado.

-¿Y por todos los besos que quieras?-le dije haciendo ojitos.

-Servirá-respondió acercándose a mí y dándome un beso casto tras otro.

No diría que fue un gran sacrificio, a que yo también salía ganando por mi parte. Pero por desgracia o más bien falta de oxígeno nos tuvimos que separar. Pero continuamos abrazados.

-¿No te enojaste conmigo?-pregunte esperanzada rompiendo el silencio después de un rato.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, luego se me olvido (por un rato al menos) el asunto con eso de que de repente anduve con Rachel de aquí para allá con lo de la universidad y eso-comentó negando divertido con la cabeza.

Iba a responder hasta que mi vena celosa salto.

¿Por qué había estado con Rachel?

-¿Estuviste con Rachel esta semana? ¿Y eso? Digo es que creí que ella también vendría a los cursos de preparación-pregunté tratando de no sonar muy obvia.

De las pocas cosas buenas era que Percy a veces era fácil de distraer. ¿Era muy cruel de mi parte aprovecharme? Talvez pero no lo hacía siempre.

-Bueno es que ella iba a ir a un curso introductorio para su carrera al igual que tu-(dijo señalándome)-pero al final ya no fue y como yo tenía que andar haciendo papeleo pues se ofreció a venir conmigo y ya-me explicó.

-¿Por qué tendría ella que estar acompañándote?-le pregunté algo molesta.

-Porque es mi amiga-me dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-Seguro-murmuré por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó molestándose.

-Nada-mentí rápido.

Lo que hizo fue que se movió de donde estaba hasta que yo quede sentada y él se paró enfrente de mí.

-No me digas que se trata de nuevo de que estés celosa porque sería ridículo Annabeth aun para ti y después de todo-me recordó serio y sin ápice de diversión.

Ahora era cuando la cosa se ponía fea.

-Aun si lo estuviera no tendría nada de malo, ¿O sí?-pregunté yo cruzándome de brazos.

-No, pero eso no te da mucho derecho como para opinar si está bien o mal que alguien haga algo solo porque a ti te den celos. Es molesto y hasta cierto punto llega a ofender-debatió cruzando los brazos como yo.

-Puedo opinar porque soy libre para hacerlo. El que te moleste lo que opine de tu amiguita es tema aparte. No te desquites conmigo.-le advertí.

-¿Mi amiguita? Vamos que también es tu amiga, o al menos eso me parecía hasta hace poco pero claro con tus cambios de opinión nada es seguro-me reclamó.

-¡Claro! Pero no es muy confiable que tengas una amiga que gusta de tu novio. Y tú no pareces darte por enterado acerca de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, con lo…-empecé gritando hasta que me detuve por miedo de ir más lejos más enojada aun.

-¿Con lo que? Annabeth-me casi ordenó.

-Dioses, ¡con lo ingenuo que eres! ¿Feliz?-le respondí alterada.

-¿! Ingenuo!?-preguntó incrédulo para luego continuar-Bien, pero este ingenuo es tu novio. Uno que no te ha dado motivos como para que desconfíes o vengas con tus críticas, regaños e insultos. Por lo que deja de ser dramática y pon los pies en la tierra. Le gusto a Rachel, lo sé. No estoy dándole alas o algo. Es mi AMIGA, aunque te cueste entenderlo-me dijo frio pero con la rabia latente en sus palabras.

Después de procesar todo lo que me había dicho me moleste aún más si es que eso era posible. Pero dentro de mí tenía que reconocer que tenía razón. Mi cabezonería por otro lado no se podía permitir dejarse ganar.

-¡Es que no ves que Rachel solo espera la oportunidad de acercarse más a ti! Solo es por interés que hace lo que hace. Y si digo cosas es por eso, para que abras los ojos y te des cuenta. Confió en ti pero no en ella-respondí agitando los brazos.

-Sera broma. No tienes razones válidas para creer algo así. Ella no ha hecho nada malo en tu contra. Y mucho menos ha intentado algo conmigo y aun si así fuera te lo habría dicho y habría hecho algo yo por mi cuenta-comentó con hastío.

-Percy no es broma lo que digo y mucho menos la parte donde te digo que si confío en ti. Porque créeme que si lo hago-dije en tono suplicante.

-No lo parece hoy en día-me dijo en voz baja asustándome por lo serio y tranquilo de su tono.

Se terminó de separar y se paró empezando a caminar con dirección a la puerta.

-Percy, Rachel solo tiene detalles contigo para conquistarte y…-trate de decir pero me interrumpió con alzando la mano y volteándose hacia mí.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-pregunto viéndome serio.

-Si-le dije algo temerosa.

-Pues a diferencia tuya ella por lo menos se acoro de mi cumpleaños y tuvo un muy buen detalle y lo sabes ¿o no?-me dijo viéndome directo a los ojos.

Eso fue duro.

-Es un golpe bajo-le dije herida.

-Es la verdad-respondió el desviando la vista.

-Pero fue un ¡error!-exclamé desesperada.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta-puntualizó el.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Qué renuncie a mis sueños solo por ti? Te lo repito, perdón por haberme olvidado de ti. Pero era una muy buena oportunidad para mí y mi carrera que me pareció que debía de aprovecharla-inquirí sarcástica.

-No, pero sí que por lo menos trates de confiar en mí, de escucharme, de no sacar siempre conclusiones precipitadas acerca de mi o de cualquiera de tus amigos. Si es que no soy al único al que tratas mal-dijo irónico.

-No lo hago-dije a la defensa.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo acercándose hasta poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconfiada.

-Al principio Rachel me dijo que habías sido tu quien había ideado lo de la fiesta-afirmó.

Eso me cayó mal. Mas porque ella no tenía porque y porque odiaba que la gente hiciera o dijera cosas en mi nombre.

Bien me hizo un favor.

Pero tenía que aceptar la responsabilidad de lo que hacía. Así había sido durante mucho tiempo y no era algo que planeaba cambiar.

-No es cierto-contradije.

-Olvídalo, me rindo-aseveró.

-¿Porque?-repliqué asombrada.

-Porque estoy harto de ser siempre el que tiene que ceder o darte la razón-me contestó con cansancio.

Abrió la puerta y tras detenerse un momento se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Hubiera tratado de hacer algo, lo que fuera. Pero lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme estática y aturdida.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 3. Segunda oportunidad.

Había decidido ir a buscar a Percy y llevar unas galletas como ofrenda de paz. Mi idea era hablar y buscar alguna manera de salir del problema y ser como antes de que acabara el verano.

Ser solo Annabeth y Percy.

Pero bueno, había recurrido de mis pocas (o más bien nulas) habilidades en la cocina para lo de las galletas. Aunque lucían medio quemadas pero peor es nada.

Flashback

En la mañana me había levantado temprano, en parte por el nerviosismo y la ansiedad. Eso y porque era sábado pero a todas se nos había olvidado apagar las alarmas. Así su no fue la única en levantarme.

Poco antes del mediodía estábamos en el desayuno cuando una preocupada Hazel habló.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro-respondí.

Creo que va este punto no me vendría mal.

-Ve con Percy mañana y en serio trata de hablar con él y no en plan vengo condescendiente o bondadosa, sino de manera diferente-remarcó seria.

Bueno algo así tenía en mente, aunque creo que el que alguien lo dijera ya me sonaba mejor. Como una confirmación de que no era mala idea.

Aunque su planteamiento me era confuso hasta cierta parte.

-Hazel quiere decir que lo hagas en plan "vengo con intención de hablar de una vez por todas" con la mejor actitud y con la idea de que tanto tu como Percy tienen parte de culpa en todo lo que ha pasado, no para que a la primera lo confrontes por algo que no te pareció-agregó Piper.

-Annabeth, esta no es una situación en la que alguien tenga la razón. Es una donde ustedes tienen el poder de arreglar las cosas o de terminar por destruir su relación y herirse en el camino-opinó Thalia asintiendo.

Tenían razón.

Yo aún quería tanto a Percy que si por algo así lo perdiera seria horrible para mí. Bien valía la pena dejar de ser cabezota y aceptar las cosas como son.

-Tienen razón-coincidí.

-Bien-dijeron al unísono.

-Lo hare, iré a su casa-declaré.

Aprovechando eso me levanté y arreglé.

Y con algo de ayuda por parte de Piper llegue a lucir bien.

Un vestido algo veraniego y bonito mi pelo en una coleta y listo.

Fin Flashback.

-Suerte-me gritaron las chicas en cuanto llegué a la puerta.

Había decidido tomar un taxi, ya que conducir me ponía más ansiosa y tomar el metro se me hacía demasiado tiempo de espera.

-Señorita, ya llegamos-me comentó el taxista sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias-dije pagando, tomando las galletas y con paso lento y nervioso caminando a la casa de Percy.

Existió la posibilidad de que se me ocurriera huir. Al estar frente a la puerta juro que pareció tentador, pero Sally (la mamá de Percy) salió topándose conmigo y sorprendiéndome.

-Hey, Annabeth. Hola-me saludó dándome un abrazo efusivo.

Podría alucinar pero haba algo mágico en sus abrazos. Algo tranquilizante.

-Hola Sally-respondí en un intento de sonreír.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Em, vengo a ver a Percy-expliqué.

-Bueno él está en su cuarto. Entra estás en tu casa, vuelvo luego-precisó sonriendo y tomando el elevador para desaparecer detrás de las puertas.

Bueno, eso me dejaba con dos opciones. Huir o ser valiente.

*Venga Annabeth tu puedes* me dije. Y así entre la casa.

Algo que me había agrado de esta casa (aunque era departamento) era que siempre se sentía hogareña y cálida. Me agradaba este lugar.

Deje las galletas en una pequeña mesa en la sala y camine por los pasillo hasta que d con la habitación de Percy.

Iba a tocar pero me paralicé al escuchar las voces de adentro.

-Te preguntaría como estas pero no creo que sea necesario, me basta ver tu cara para hacerme una idea-arguyó Rachel.

-Uf, no es más que la punta del iceberg-aseguró Percy y pude percibir un tono de cansancio o de tristeza.

-¿Annabeth?-inquirió Rachel con lo que percibí era interés.

-Si-contestó Percy.

-¿Ahora qué ha pasado?-preguntó ella.

-Es que desde lo de nuestra aniversario/mi cumpleaños, todo no ha hecho más que ir de mal en peor-aseveró el con desesperación.

-Lo lamento en serio-replicó en respuesta Rachel.

-No te preocupes, solo te lo digo porque no se con quién más hablar de esto-dijo Percy suspirando.

-Trata de hablar con ella-aconsejó Rachel.

-Lo he hecho pero honestamente me he cansado de ser siempre quien trata de mantenernos juntos-manifestó el.

Para este punto me había recargado en la puerta y me deje caer hasta quedar sentada en el piso, abrazándome las piernas.

-Solo es una mala temporada, creo que todas las parejas lo tienen es cuestión de tiempo Percy no te desesperes-argumentó ella. No entendía como podía hacerlo.

Aconsejar al chico que te gusta a seguir estando con otra.

-Rachel no es eso. Tengo un poco de fe en Annabeth y en mi pero es que no es solo eso lo que me tiene cansado-se quejó el.

-¿Entonces qué es?-indagó ella curiosa.

-Todo-respondió Percy.

-Explica tu todo-pidió ella.

-La cosa comenzó en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. Cuando acabo busque a Annabeth y me dijeron que había venido a la azotea así que vine a buscarla y la encontré, hasta ahí todo bien. Luego nos sentamos y estábamos bien, bromeando y besándonos cuando de alguna manera la conversación giro entorno a como estabas conmigo y ahí fue donde todo se empezó a torcer-precisó con tono dudoso y rápido.

-Continua-le animó Rachel con confianza.

Pero si todo iba por donde yo creía, ella sabría todo lo que dije de ella. Y la vergüenza había hecho acto de presencia ahora. Genial. Mas el remordimiento.

-Ella empezó a decir cosas acerca de ti. Acerca de cómo solo lo hacías porque me querías, que no había interés real de tu parte y que todo era para tenerme contigo como si de alguna manera solo tuvieras en mente el separarnos-contó Percy acelerado y molesto.

-No tenía idea de que ella pensara algo así-susurró Rachel dolida.

-Hablo de una manera como si tu fueras un ente malvado que solo venía a quitarle lo que "es suyo" o algo parecido y me enojé con ella-agregó Percy.

-Dioses Percy, yo no quería causarte problemas. No quería-se disculpó Rachel.

-No es tu culpa-dijo Percy.

-Es que si no estuviera todo el tiempo contigo…-se lamentó aun ella.

-Eres mi amiga. Sé que talvez lo que paso antes entre nosotros no estuvo del todo bien pero quiero que sepas que sin lugar a dudas, no dejaría que nadie y ni siquiera Annabeth te insultara. No cuando me has demostrado ser una persona honesta y buena-afirmó Percy decidido.

-Y tú eres mi amigo-replicó Rachel entre una corta risa.

-Desde que empecé la universidad ha sido una a una las cosas que se me han ido juntando-se quejó haciendo un extraño ruido. Como cuando suele estar confuso.

-¿Como que?-comentó Rachel.

-Estar con mis amigos, mi familia, Annabeth, mi carrera, el campamento, los monstruos. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para respirar y es cada vez más...-empezó a enumerar Percy agitado.

-¿Agobiante?-adivinó Rachel.

-Demasiado-coincidió Percy con ella

-¿Y?-inquirió Rachel.

-Hay veces en las que termino tan harto de todo que no dejo de pensar en que si yo...olvídalo empezó por decir pero se detuvo. Eso me preocupo.

-¿En que si tú que Percy?-preguntó Rachel.

-En que si yo fuera común y corriente "mortal" mi vida no sería tan complicada nada de esto sería un problema para mí-explicó el.

No podía creerlo.

Si bien conocía la sensación de querer algo de paz, jamás llegue a pensar que Percy (por sobre todos a lo que conocía, podría desear algo así) no tenía idea. Ni tampoco acerca de que yo fuera de las razones que lo hicieran desear algo así.

No me di cuenta, pero de un momento a otro sentí mi rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

-Percy mira lo que estás diciendo que te puedes arrepentir-le advirtió Rachel cautelosa.

-Rachel, es que pienso en que si la mitad de mi vida no fuera acerca de dioses, profecías y monstruos, podría hacer más cosas tener más tiempo y no tener que arriesgar mi vida a cada rato-se quejó Percy con honestidad

-Mira entiendo que no tengo mucha idea acerca de lo que es se runa semidiosa pero talvez todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que te conozco y he sido oráculo me ha ensenado que s bien es difícil es algo que también vale la pena aun cuando no lo creas posible, ¿porque tu no lo ves así ahora cuando todo esta difícil?-comento Rachel haciéndole una pregunta.

Tenía que concederle la razón en cuanto lo que decía. A veces tenía que reconocer que no le prestaba atención o le daba créditos a Rachel al ser solo el "oráculo" porque ella no pasaba por la parte de ir de misión y sufrir. Estaba equivocada.

Pero no sería la primera vez.

-Porque he pasado tanto dolor, perdida y tristeza al perder amigos, hacer sacrificios y abandonar a quienes quiero que poco a poco la esperanza de un día mejor, muere con cada obstáculo que paso y supero-argumento Percy con simpleza.

-Entonces te preguntare algo-le avisó Rachel.

-Imagina que no eres semidiós, no monstruos, dioses, profecías, peligro. Estarías más tiempo con tu familia y amigos, tendrías más tiempo para ti y tu carrera como cualquier mortal, pero...-contó Rachel decidida y clara.

-¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?-preguntó Percy.

-Pero no habrías vivido ni la mitad de aventuras que has vivido, no habrías conocido a la mitad de los que ahora son tus amigos (Grover, Nico, Jason, Will, los Stoll, Quirón, Frank, Hazel, Piper, etc.), no habrías madurado y crecido como lo has hecho ahora o no tendrías ni la mitad de fuerza y perseverancia que ahora y mucho menos...-le enumeró Rachel.

-¿Si?-preguntó Percy.

-Ni mucho menos habrías conocido a Annabeth-agregó Rachel tranquila.

Una vida donde Percy no existiera. Donde no lo hubiera conocido.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo sería vivir en un universo donde no tengo lo que ahora? ¿Me sentiría vacía?

De solo pensarlo me oprime el corazón.

-Lo sé-le respondió Percy.

-Bien entonces dime, sabiendo eso ¿tu aun desearías ser mortal y renunciar a tanto que ha llegado a tu vida?-preguntó Rachel con seriedad y en voz algo baja.

No sé qué me impulso. Pero lo siguiente que se es que me había puesto de pie, me había secado las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, inhale y exhale hasta normalizar mi respiración y cuando estuve más o menos tranquila toque la puerta.

Lo que no me esperaba era que fuera Rachel quien me abriera la puerta.

Me dejo la vista tanto de ella como de Percy con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Verlos, o más bien el verlo a él me dejo con dos cosa en la cabeza. Había venido por una cosa, pero a última hora había decidido hacer otra.

No sé. Creo que a veces las cosas no salen como planeamos.

-Em, Rachel, Percy-dije a modo de saludo.

-Percy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le pedí ansiosa.

-Claro, Rachel…-dijo Percy viéndola con la disculpa en los ojos.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Yo ya me iba así que sí. Suerte-fue como se despidió para salir caminando lentamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Ahora estaba sola con Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 4 El Fin.

Nos quedamos parados uno frente al otro por lo que podrían haber sido minutos pero parecer siglos. Solo mirándonos a los ojos.

-Y bien, ¿a qué venias?-me preguntó serio.

-Yo bueno….quería hablar em, contigo-traté de decir pero por alguna razón las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Como si de repente cualquier cosa que quería decir no pudiera salir por mi boca.

-Mira si me vas a echar la bronca porque Rachel estuviera aquí. Te juro que…

-No-dije cortando lo que decía.

-En realidad vine a hablar contigo. Si es que se puede-le dije algo nerviosa y mirando a cualquier otra parte excepto sus ojos. Porque de mirarlos sabía que no podría hacerlo. No se esa forma

-Pues habla-me dijo como si nada.

-He estado pensando y creo que…

-Annabeth, ve al punto-me interrumpió aseverando.

-Creo que debemos terminar-le solté sin más.

Estaba al borde de dar vuelta a atrás. No lo haría. No por mucho que deseara hacerlo, tenía que aceptar que esto era lo correcto.

No podía seguir dañándome a mí y más aun dañándolo a él.

-Espera, ¿! Que!?-contestó perplejo.

-Lo que oíste. Quiero terminar-aseguré.

-¿Porque? Annabeth ¿Porque?-pidió en un tono de perplejo y anonadado. Creo que pude llegar a ver algo de decepción. Últimamente ya no era bueno identificando emociones. Ni las mías o las de nadie más.

-Es lo mejor-afirmé tratando de no desmoronarme.

-¿Y mejor para quién?-preguntó dolido.

Y me sorprendió. No tanto porque el pudiera expresar emociones, sino porque aun con todo lo que habíamos discutido y lo malos momentos, pensé que él estaría de acuerdo. Que no le sorprendería. Pero así era. Así que lo vi a los ojos y note en el que el dolor era real, lo sabía.

Pero oír las cosas y verlas por ti mismo era algo totalmente diferente. Como confirmar tus temores. Era confirmar que todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor era real, que tú eras real y el momento era real. Bueno en mi caso lo era.

Pero no sabía que responderle.

-Tú no lo entiendes y yo no lo puedo explicar-repliqué.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y con un suspiro me di la vuelta saliendo de su habitación. Cruzar por todo el departamento, tomar mis quemadas galletas y salir definitivamente del edificio.

No recuerdo exactamente que paso, solo que de un momento a otro pase de estar vagando por la calle sin rumbo a llegar a mi edificio en el campus.

Entre de largo sin mirar nada en específico y me metí en mi cuarto.

Y ahí me quede.

Después de un rato en que me quedara sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, a las chicas les dio por azotar la puerta tocando una y otra vez. Podía escuchar sus voces del otro lado diciéndome cosas desde: "Abre", "¿Qué paso?" "¿Cómo estás?". Cosas por el estilo. Apreciaba que se preocuparan por mí, peor no me sentía lista como para decirles todo lo que había pasado. Era demasiado reciente como para hablarlo con ellas.

Estando en la inopia, tarde me di cuenta de que mi "madre" estaba en la puerta. Talvez no era tanto de sorprenderse. Aunque en este caso si era una excepción. Ella estaba con una bandeja de galletas y dos vasos de leche.

Era sorprendente.

-¿Son esas mis galletas?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Eso me dijeron las chicas. Así que las traje con algo de leche-me respondió acercándose a mí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunté sin emociones.

-Me entere de que estabas mal. Así que vine a ver como estabas y si es que podía hacer algo al respecto-me explicó seria.

-Si. Pero no es con la diosa con la que necesito hablar sino con mi madre. Por lo que eres libre de irte a donde sea que tengas que estar, a sabes haciendo cosas más importantes-dije suspirando y sin poder evitar sonar algo molesta con ella.

Porque cuando estas mal en cualquier sentido, si es cierto que el contarlo te ayuda y todo lo que quieras. Pero había veces cuando las cosas eran recientes, que podías desquitarte con quien menos se lo mereciera. No era algo bueno para nadie.

Además de que no podía con algo más. Y con ese algo, me refería a una madre que nunca estaba (talvez no porque no quisiera), pero era de lo peor saber que tienes familia al alcance de la mano pero que por haber nacido siendo hija de determinadas personas, las circunstancias aunque tú no las hubieras elegido te afectaban. Eso daba asco.

Aquí viene lo sorprendente.

-Vine como madre. Una que trae galletas y leche tibia. Y que esta lista para escuchar y hacer lo que sea necesario-explicó.

Me hizo derramar un par de lágrimas traicioneras y sonreír tristemente.

-Gracias-respondí.

Se sentó a mi lado poniendo la leche y las galletas en medio de las dos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-pregunté evadiendo un poco.

-La verdad acerca de porque luces tan mal-pidió directa.

¿Pero que podía decirle? Todo me seguí pareciendo algo irreal e increíble como para decirlo en voz alta y hacerlo real. Dentro de mi cabeza todo parecía un sueño y temía que de decirlo en voz alta ya sería una realidad. Una que no me gustaba para nada. No.

-¿Quieres saber toda la historia o solo voy al grano?-pregunté en un amago de sonrisa.

-Todo-pidió.

-La última semana del campamento es cuando cae, más bien caía, mi aniversario con Percy. El 18 de agosto. Nuestro aniversario y su cumpleaños. Ahí fue donde todo empezó a derrumbarse, porque tu habías llegado con el regalo del curso para la universidad y justamente caía en esa semana-empecé por relatar.

-¿Y Percy se enojó contigo por eso?-preguntó interesada.

-No-respondí.

-¿Entonces?-volvió a preguntar.

Tomo na respiración profunda y le conté todo. Con detalles y opiniones. De principio a fin. Le conté acerca de cómo se me había olvidado el cumpleaños de Percy junto con nuestro aniversario, lo que trae de hacer yendo a la fiesta pero como tenía esa espina de incomodidad acompañándome todo el rato. Y de cómo fue que discutí con Percy.

Al paso de todo lo que pasaba sentía que mis emociones iban en aumento y que de repente soltaba lágrimas sin sollozar. Pero igual las soltaba. Estaba liberando días de dolor, días de no haberle podido contar nada a nadie por ser una cabezota dura como una roca.

-Y yo trate de ir con él y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. Hasta horneé galletas, me arreglé para lucir linda. El resultado fue que las cosas se torcieron hasta el punto donde pensé que a no había solución-agregué haciendo una mueca.

-Lamento que tengas que estar sufriendo hija-comentó pasando su brazo por detrás de mis hombros como un abrazo.

-Tenías razón. Cuando hablabas de que nada bueno podía salir de mi relación con Percy. De que podría salir herida-me lamenté apoyándome en su hombro.

-Hija, yo fui la que se equivocó-me contradijo.

-¿Porque?-pregunté.

-Sí, he de admitir que no me gustaba tu relación con Percy. Pero después de que charlamos la otra vez entendí que si él era tu felicidad tendría que bastar para mí. Así como tenía que aceptar que tarde o temprano podías sufrir, por lo que solo me preocuparía que tú estuvieras bien. Ya que no puedo estar muy presente en tu vida. De alguna manera podía tratar de hacerlo.-confesó mirándome a los ojos. Y vi que era compresión y preocupación.

-Pero también dijiste que es muy fácil que se te nuble la razón y hagas cosas y cometas errores que terminen por romperte el corazón y cambiarte de cómo eres ahora. Y eso es cierto. Últimamente no he hecho más que errores y ya no me puedo reconocer. Y me siento como si todo se hace pedazos a mi alrededor-confesé llorando con más ganas.

-Annabeth, el dolor quieras o no es algo por lo que tendrás que pasar algún día de tu vida. Eso es inevitable para cualquiera. De los errores se aprende-defendió ella pasando su mano de arriba para abajo con cariño.

-Para ser hija de la diosa de la sabiduría, he cometido la peor de las estupideces-me quejé molesta.

-¿Qué hiciste?-inquirió curiosa.

-Terminé con Percy-contesté.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Desde antes que terminara el verano no pensaba en lo que hacía. Solo era pensar en mí, en ser demasiado egoísta como para escuchar y encontrar la solución. Además de que dije demasiadas cosas hirientes. Herí a Percy. ¿Me entiendes? Llegue al punto en donde pensé que tenía que hacer algo para no volver a herir a nadie y menos a él. Pero lo hice. Pensé que lo mejor sería terminar de herirlo a él. Dejarlo ir-expliqué meneando la cabeza.

-¿Lo amas?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, lo amo-respondí segura.

-Entonces, déjame decirte algo-dijo.

-Adelante-le dije.

-Sabes desde un principio que Percy no me agrado. Y sonora a que repito todo pero el punto es que él ha sido parte muy importante en tu vida. Lo he visto y me parece que no es algo que muchos estén dispuestos a hacer por una chica. Me equivoque con el más de una vez. El he hecho más que feliz a mi hija, ha arriesgado su vida por ella y eso es más de lo que cualquier madre pudiera pedir de cualquier manera. Ahora de té diré un secreto. Traté de separarlos-contó seria y esperando mi reacción.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida.

-Eso, que trate de separarlo. Para ser especifica hablar con él para que se alejara y ¿sabes que me dijo? Que no. El me dio un gran discurso de todo lo que le importabas y que si era necesario iría en mi contra solo por ti. Fue sorprendente ver esa pasión por un "chico". Por lo que te digo que aunque no sepa mucho del amor y (aunque me cueste admitirlo, afrodita sabe más de esto que yo), pienso que no debiste haberte rendido con un chico así, no cuando pasan por tantas cosas, dejas que algo sencillo en apariencia te separe de quien amas. Hay momentos en los que la vida separa a determinadas personas solo para que entiendan lo importantes que son la una para la otra. Pero yo y él están más allá de eso. ¿Por qué no tratas de hacer algo?-me relató tan segura y seria que me hizo llorar más.

Pensé que de todas las personas que conocía, ella sería la más feliz del mundo.

-Pensé que de cierta forma esto te haría feliz-le dije plasmando en palabras lo que pensé.

-No, no cuando te veo muy mal herida y sufriendo. Y menos cuando de alguna manera sé que él puede estar igual-respondió sonriendo sincera.

-Lo arruiné, lo arruiné de la peor manera. No hay nada que pueda hacer, tengo que aceptar que no hay vuelta atrás-dije decidida.

-A veces hay más de una segunda oportunidad para la gente. No desaproveches la tuya-me recomendó.

-No-repliqué.

-Entiendo-dijo suspirando entre lo que parecía señal de rendición-te apoyare. Si lo que quieres ahora es esto lo haré-agregó suspirando.

-Gracias, mamá-agradecí abrazándola con más fuerzas que nunca.

-¿Qué tal su probamos las galletas?-preguntó sonriendo.

Cada quien tomo una galleta junto con un vaso de leche. Las dos al mismo tiempo le dimos una mordida y a los pocos segundos las escupimos.

Nos volteamos a ver y reímos como locas.

-Saben….

-Horribles-completé riendo.

Habían pasado un par de horas.

Y lo bueno era que ella seguía aquí conmigo.

Lo malo era que me seguía sintiendo desgarrada por dentro.

-¿Te sientes algo mejor?-preguntó acariciándome el pelo como un gesto maternal.

Yo estaba recostada en la cama, mientras que ella estaba sentada a un lado.

-No mucho-contesté honesta.

-El lado bueno es que sanarás y podrías volver a enamorarte. Continuaras con tu vida-me dijo a modo de consuelo.

-No, no lo creo. No creo que vuelva a enamorarme de alguien así en la vida-respondí bostezando.

-Lucha-me animó.

-Se acabó. Mama. Lo único que quiero ahora es dormir. Desaparecer-confesé acurrucándome.

-Bien. Entonces te dejo, pero piensa en todo lo que te dije. ¿Okay?-me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Si-respondí.

-Te quiero. Buenas noches. Pronto todo ira a mejor. Lo prometo-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Eso espero. También te quiero-dije cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta perderme en la dulce inconciencia.

Deseando por primera vez no despertar.

Atenea POV.

En mi larga vida (siendo inmortal), había visto mucho sufrimiento. De todo tipo. Pero nada comparado al de un corazón roto.

Era difícil ver eso. Pero ¿Cuándo le pasa a un hijo? Era lo peor del mundo. Nunca se estaba preparado para ver algo así como un hijo sufriendo. Es un dolor que va más allá de todo lo inimaginable y soportable. Como madre o padre, se desea que sean siempre felices como en los cuentos de hadas. Que no haya dolor en sus vidas. Pero es algo que no se puede evitar.

Pues es peor cuando se es madre, pero no puedes estar más de un 5% presente en las vidas de tus hijos. Cuando ves que ellos sufren por algo en especial y tus estas en todas parte menos ahí para apoyarlos. Porque o tienes que estar haciendo algo mas o porque no puedes.

Desde siempre me he preocupado por mis hijos e hijas. Pero no de la manera en que pensé que podría ser necesaria. No de que alguien podría llegar romperles el corazón.

Creo que era por eso que todo esto con mi Annabeth se me hacía algo nuevo de maneras diferentes. Ella era especial (y eso que no me gustaba marcar diferencias entre mis hijos o hijas), pero lo era. En ella veía mucho.

Siempre me preocupo. Que cuando vi que se había enamorado ya no era tan importante del quien lo hiciera, sino que sufriría algún día y yo no quería eso.

Viéndola en su habitación y después de haber hablado con ella fue la confirmación de cualquier duda o afirmación que hubiera en mi cabeza.

Lo suyo con Percy era real.

Más que cualquier otra cosa.

La conocía para saber que no era algo que sanaría. Ella lo necesitaba a él y el a ella.

Mi hija seguiría así hasta que encontrara la solución.

Y yo podía ayudarla.

Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ayudarla.

Antes estaba su felicidad. No creo que sea lo única que lo piensa.

-Te quiero. Buenas noches. Pronto todo ira a mejor. Lo prometo-le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Eso espero. También te quiero-me dijo dije cerrando lentamente los ojos.

-No es una promesa vacía la que te he hecho-susurré de nuevo dándole un beso en la frente.

Salí a la sala del departamento para toparme con sus amigas. Tenían aspecto algo somnoliento pero más que nada preocupado.

-¿Señora Atenea? Puede decirnos algo-pidió Thalia.

-Termino con Percy-dije tajante. No quería decir mucho de lo que hablamos. Pensé que estaría mal.

-Dioses-susurraron todas a la vez.

Haría algo.

Lo que fuera para hacerla feliz.

Lo haría.


	7. Chapter 7

Final.

Bueno este fic acaba aquí.

(Saca una copa de champagne y toma un micrófono)

Y quería decirles un par de cosas.

Primero, gracias por haber leído el fic hasta aquí.

Segundo, estoy agradecida con cada una de las personas que leyeron y comentaron mis fics desde que empece a publicar. Asi como lo estare siempre con quienes me lean y comenten en el futuro.

Porque es gracias a ustedes (chicas y chicos) que me animo a escribir mas y que he mejorado por sus comentarios.

Gracias.

Quería desearles que ojala hayan disfrutado de la mejor navidad y que hayan recibido lo que esperaban.

Y que les deseo un gran, feliz y próspero año nuevo.

Donde todas sus metas, sueños y anhelos se hagan realidad.

Espero verlos (figurativamente) pronto y mucho este 2015.


End file.
